


A New Addition

by LayWright



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Pets, Phase One (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: Murdoc gets a new pet. Things get bad really fast.





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahh finally. It feels so good to post again after three months of being banned. (Long story. Got blamed for something I didn't do.)
> 
> I've been super into Gorillaz lately so here's something to kick things off!

               It was yet another day at Kong Studio. Well, the sun wasn’t really shining overhead like you’d imagine. Instead, there were constant clouds covering the sky. Lightning could be seen flashing overhead. The wind made the studio groan and creak a lot. It’s something everyone has gotten used to by now.

Everyone was downstairs, staring blankly at the tv. Murdoc was the only one who wasn’t present. He said something about getting a thing before running out the front door. Russel said it once and he’ll say it again, he has a bad feeling about this. 2D and Noodle didn’t seem so worried. They were too focused on the TV anyways.

Murdoc was gone for about an hour. That just made Russel a little bit nervous. What the hell was he up to?

Well, he was about to find out, as Murdoc slammed the door open. He was standing there with a wide grin on his face and a plastic case in his hand. Actually, when he looked closer, it looked more like a plastic tank…

Russel stood up and approached the other man. “What the hell did you get? A rodent or something? This place is already crawling with rats and you know that!”

That got 2D and Noodle’s attention. The two got up from where they sat and met up with the other two. 

Murdoc shook his head. “Nah, nothin’ like that. I got somethin’ even better! Hold on, let me just get ‘em out… Here…” He opened the tank and reached his hand in, searching for the critter. “Just… Give me a second… Ah-ha! Got ‘em.”

He pulled his hand out and revealed… A large black scorpion.

2D yelped and immediately hid behind Russel. Noodle could hardly see what it was, and was jumping up and down, trying to get a peek at what Murdoc held in his hand.

Murdoc laughed at 2D’s reaction to the creature. “Relax, face-ache, he’s harmless. Cool little bugger ain’t he?” He said. He reached his hand out, trying to get it closer to the singer, who in response, backed away quickly.

Russel crossed his arms. “A scorpion? Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously! He eats bugs, Russ! It’s perfect. Hm… What should I name him, do ya think? How about… Alastor? Or maybe after the devil himself, eh?” Murdoc chuckled. He pulled his hand back to closely examine the scorpion, which must’ve made it uncomfortable seeing how it was Murdoc of all people, and it grabbed at his thumb with it’s pincers.

That startled the bassist, causing him to shout in surprise and jerk his hand up. “Ah, shit, damn that little…” Murdoc shook his hand and grumbled to himself. “Well, now we know he can cause a bit of damage. Heh.”

“Um… Murdoc? W-Where’s the scorpion?” 2D asked, pointing at Murdoc’s now empty hand.

Murdoc looked at his hand. “... Huh. Must’ve dropped him.”

2D screeched and was practically climbing on top of Russel now, looking down at the ground with fear. “I-It’s gonna climb up my leg! Oh, no I don’t want that! I really don’t want that!”

Noodle still didn’t understand what the hell was happening. The commotion was probably making her anxious, as she started to talk quickly in Japanese.

Russel groaned and ran his hand over his face. “Alright. D, calm down, it’s not gonna hurt you. Noodle, baby girl, calm down. Murdoc…” Russel trailed off. His head tilted and he went completely quiet.

Then his head dropped forward. He was completely out of it. The panic must’ve disturbed Del, as he appeared in a flash of blue light and smoke.

“What in the HELL is going on here?” Del asked, crossing his arms and looking at everyone. “I can hear the screamin’ from inside Russ’ noggin!”

2D looked up at the ghost. “M-Murdoc brought a sco.. A bug home! It had pincers… And a big stinger… A-And then he dropped it.”

Del practically merged with the ceiling because of how fast he flew upwards. “A WHAT!? You’re telling me there’s a giant ass scorpion on the loose? I am NOT dealing with that.”

Being dead and on an entirely different plane of existence than everyone else, Del could understand Noodle pretty well, and Noodle could understand him too. She heard all that he had said and seemed to finally get an idea on what had happened. She let out an excited shout and dropped to her knees, scanning the floor carefully for the missing creature. No one really noticed.

Murdoc grumbled and facepalmed. “What th- You’re DEAD. You’re a bloody floating apparition for Satan’s sake and you’re afraid of a little scorpion!? I can’t believe this.”

The ghost rapper glared down at Murdoc. “Have you seen those things? They’re disgustin’. Wait, I just realized who I’m talkin’ too. Now it all makes sense.”

Murdoc waved his arms. “You! You can get all… Big and all that! Come on! Augh, nevermind. Nevermind! I’ll just find the damn thing myself.”

“Do whatever you want. I’m out.” Del said, then disappeared. Russel blinked and looked back up, rubbing his head in confusion.

“What happened? Did Del show up? Did he help you?” Russel asked.

Murdoc was on his hands and knees now, looking for the scorpion as well. “Nope. He was being a big baby and practically clung to the ceiling. A ghost afraid of a little bug… Bullsh-”

Russel glared at him.

“Oh whatever. Now get down here and help me look, will you?” Murdoc almost shouted and continued his search.

Russel turned his head a little. “Uh, D? You mind getting off of me? You can go stand on the couch or something.”

2D slowly climbed off of Russel, hesitant, then the moment he touched the ground, he bolted for the couch and clambered on top.

The three of them searched the entire room for the little guy, but found nothing. Russel was a bit confused. “It couldn’t have gotten far. Maybe it’s in the kitchen.”

But Noodle started jumping up and down, shouting loudly. Everyone turned towards her with surprise. Russel knelt down in front of her. “What is it? Did you find it?”

She nodded her head proudly and pointed. “Too-chi!” She said. Murdoc and Russel blinked, then slowly turned their heads toward 2D.

Sure enough, there it was. Sitting on top of his head. Russel and Murdoc slowly stood up and began approaching 2D carefully.

“D… Buddy… Just stay where you are, alright?” Russel said. 2D looked at the two of them with confusion.

Murdoc paused for a second, then grinned. “Hey, Dents. We found him, by the way.”

Russel shot Murdoc a look that said “don’t you fucking dare”, then looked back at 2D. “Ignore him. He’s up to no good again.”

2D looked at Murdoc, then at Russel, then back at Murdoc, then back at Russel. “What? I don’t understand.”

“It’s alright. Just stay still a little longer…” Russel had almost made it to 2D. They were moving pretty slow.

“THE SCORPION’S ON YOUR HEAD. OH GOD, IT’S GONNA STING YA AND EAT YA FOR DINNER!” Murdoc shouted.

2D screeched for the third time that day and started shaking his head wildly. “AAA! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!”

The scorpion went flying and landed in Noodle’s awaiting hands. She held it up. “Got it!” 

“Good job, Noodle! Haha- OW!” Murdoc’s laugh was interrupted as Russel punched him hard in the arm.

“You’re terrible, you know that? Absolutely terrible.” Russel said, glaring at him. Of course, Murdoc knew he was terrible already. Russel was pretty sure that scolding him won’t even work anymore. He was still gonna scold him anyways, but still.

Murdoc took the scorpion from Noodle and placed it back in it’s tank. “There we go! Now we know how to handle it, right?” He laughed.

Russel crossed his arms and tapped his foot. “After that stunt you pulled? We are NOT keeping that thing. We’re taking it back.”

“What? Oh, come on. You can’t tell me what to d-”

Russel walked over to him and leaned in close. “I will let it outside when you’re asleep. We’re taking. It. Back.”

The bassist threw his head back and groaned. “Fiiiine. Don’t let me have all the fun, why don’t you?” He grumbled and headed back out the door.

Russel looked down at Noodle. “Noodle, can you go give D some comfort? He’s a bit shaken up. Muds and I will be back, okay?”

Noodle nodded and ran to the couch as Russel left. She jumped up next to 2D and wrapped her tiny arms around his arm. “It’s okay, Too-chi. I’m here now.” Noodle said and smiled up at the singer.

2D was taking several shaky breaths, then took one deep one and looked down at Noodle. He managed a smile. “Aw, thanks Noods. That was… That was pretty scary. It wasn’t really gonna eat me, was it?”

Noodle took some time to consider it, then shook her head. “Small.” She simply said and that was that.

That confused 2D, but he just nodded a little and looked back at the TV. Well, at least it was over with. Though, he did have a hard time sleeping that night, worried that there might be other scorpions running around in his room...


End file.
